This invention relates to catalysts useful in the preparation of acrylic acid from lactic acid. More particularly, it relates to the preparation of an acid dehydration catalyst to convert lactic acid to acrylic acid.
In the conversion of corn to useful chemicals, there have been various means and processes used to produce useful products such as those used in various chemical processes, surface coatings and textile industries.
The attempts converting lactic acid to acrylic acid by the use of traditional catalysts have been troubled with a problem of selectivity to acrylic acid. Generally, in these processes there has been the co-production of undesired acetaldehyde.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for improving both the selectivity and productivity of acrylic acid from lactic acid with a minimum production of acetaldehyde.